


Just A Bird

by kryss_delrhei



Series: Drabbles of Kingdom Hearts [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryss_delrhei/pseuds/kryss_delrhei
Summary: Sora mourns his pet chocobo.





	Just A Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on January 11, 2014.

“You’ve been out here all morning. Don’t you think you should stop sulking around,” Riku narrowed his eyes on Sora crouched down, hugging his knees to his chest. Riku nudged the boy’s rump with his shoe, almost toppling him onto his face, “It’s dead and buried, just let it go.”

“RIKU!!” Sora wiped furiously at his tear streaked face, hiccuping as he tried to stop the emotion from bubbling out, “How can you be so cruel?”

“I'm not being cruel. It's called a reality check, knuckle brain,” Riku rested a hand on his hip, his aquamarine gaze staring down at the mound of dirt that the brunette had piled up, laying out smooth stones that they'd gathered from the ocean to form the childish makeshift grave.

Sora hiccupped, his voice cracking on a sob as he poked at the dirt with his jagged stick, “I don't want him to be all alone here on the island when we leave. He hated being alone, that's why he got out.”

“Sora,” Riku stared, his voice stern.

“I know, I know,” Sora hurriedly stopped Riku from continuing with his lecture.

“No,” Riku shook his head, “You really just need to let the thing be.”

“Choco wasn't a thing!” Sora sniffled pitifully, causing Riku to sneer at his antics.

“It was just a bird, you wimp,” Riku crossed his arms, continuing to narrow a piercing look down at his best friend.

Sora sniffled, dusting his dirty palms on his shorts, “Fine, I'm over it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #07 - Build A Scene Part 1 & Part 2 (Phase 8)


End file.
